A hybrid mobile application (App) which is generated based on Cordova container runs a web App as a content asset. When mobilizing a web App that runs in a cloud or on-premise system landscape to be a hybrid mobile App, the web App usually inherits the data configurations of the cloud or on-premise system landscape, especially in large-scale enterprise system. However, these data configurations are not compatible with devices that run in the mobile landscape. As a result, developers are required to manually change the data configurations inside the web App content to be compatible with the mobile landscape.
The shortcomings become apparent for a large scale enterprise system, such as Fiori Apps for S/4 HANA system, where a collection of Apps carry out different tasks according to various personas in different business scenarios. Under such circumstance, extensive development effort is required to ensure that all the Apps are compatible with the mobile landscape in mobilizing a large scale enterprise solution. However, employing extensive development effort not only imposes high cost, but also hinders a rapid development and a timely delivery of enterprise solution.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide efficient automatic transformation of cloud or on-premise system landscape Apps into mobile landscape Apps for effectively mobilizing Apps in large scale enterprise system.